kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yami Michael
Front Page Hey Yami Michael, do you mind if I have a go at beautifying and optimizing the main page? Let me know! ' PORTERFIELD ' 20:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) * Take a shot. You sure surprised me though, when this wiki is so small right now. :) Yami Michael 20:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Character page limit I'm not keen on the idea of using (Character) for Creatures that are not the Duelist's primary partner since that could quickly bog down the site and some Creatures don't even have a regular card page yet let alone a Character page. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah, I really need to get something set up for it. As it also makes the character template too long. : I would imagine soon enough, that the creature will have a card though, so was using the (Character) rather then fixing up a lot of pages later. I didnt even really want pages for creatures that werent "main" and "important", but if/when episode pages are ever done, then the character pages make sense as they would at least say each episode they were in, how they featured, etc. Yami Michael 04:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :* Alright, I will go with this but I think that you should have someone set up the character pages so ease your workload. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Artifacts Each of the creature kings has a artifact that belonged to them prior to being sealed that embodies their civilization. for the fire king it is the sword of fiery cataclysm and for the water king it is the helm of ultimate technology, the others haven't been revealed yet. The Choten wants to collect these artifacts, so they are important to the show's plot. how should we go about posting the information on the site. should the have their own page or should this information be displayed on the creature king page?DalekSupreme13 (talk) 08:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Unless they turn into a big plot device, it seems like they are best to just stay on that creatures page for now. I haven't seen the episodes, but they don't seem important enough yet. Yami Michael 09:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Saguru stealing the sword for the choten is the secondary plot of into the fire parts 1 & 2. in the deep end parts 1& 2 the choten is trying to steal the helm and frame the protagonists for the theft. in the deep end part 1 he reveals to gabe and ray that acquiring the artifacts is a major part of his plan to take over the human and creature worlds.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 09:28, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :::While the artifacts are plot relevant, there is just not enough information to warrant their own page and we've got enough incomplete pages as is. Chimera-gui (talk) 13:16, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thought Since David Colman has a DA page, perhaps you could request bio images for characters whose bios aren't on the official site such as Moorna. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : I've actually asked @wizards_kaijudo directly, and awaiting more of a response after a brief chat. Yami Michael 07:07, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :: So any progress on Twitter? Chimera-gui (talk) 03:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: MIGHT, be seeing something about it tonight. They went a little cryptic. Yami Michael 13:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: So what did they say? Chimera-gui (talk) 17:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::: After asking it, and then getting asked what I wanted them for, and linking the pages....a day or two later I asked about any updates regarding it, and was told "Updates are generally on Wednesdays. You'll have to wait till then :)". Havent had other messages since, and was expecting something on tuesday/wednesday, but Nada. Guess they are busy with PAX. Yami Michael 16:58, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::: So now that PAX is over as far as I now, have they given you an answer? Chimera-gui (talk) 07:33, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: After asking about it again, I got "Can you tell me which creatures you would like to have on the wiki page?" which I then listed some creatures, and also said "pretty much anything in the library without a tv page". That about 12 hours ago, and was the only new comment from them. Yami Michael 08:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Got it. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Pictures where do you get the images of characters of the show and/or how do you get them? the are the same ones from the kaijudo website, but i can't figure out how you got them.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 11:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC) : Right click the image, and "Save Image As". Yami Michael 12:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :: when i right click it that option isn't available is there another way or website i can get them from? just to be sure, you get your images from the library area of the dojo section of the website correct because thats were i'm looking.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 15:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I was getting them from the character pages like http://www.kaijudo.com/tv/bio/characters/ray.html. The Library page isn't any good to get decent pictures for, print screening them just turns terrible, sadly. Yami Michael 11:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Glitch I managed to fix the glitch I was having with Ray, Gabe, & Allie's pages by removing their nicknames from the page titles, you will have to delete the redirects and change links accordingly though. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting. Yami Michael 07:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Database Oh lovely, so I've been wasting my time cross-referencing the illustrators with the cards. Doh! The "List of cards designed by " page should have that run automatically. Ultimately, I'm looking for a card database, just like Gatherer or the old Duel Masters card database. MagicianLord (talk) 19:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC)]] (Cross-posted from my Talk page, since I didn't know Yami Michael was reading my Talk page. Feel free to disregard.) :It's ok. I posted a response over on your page. Yami Michael 19:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Yami Michael, I've got an idea that I don't know if you thought about. That Special:WhatLinksHere page you showed me earlier. I noticed that the URL after submitting a query looks like this: http://kaijudo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AWhatLinksHere&target=Naoki+Saito&namespace= . I was wondering if the cards were in a particular "namespace." (For example, main is namespace 0, all is no namespace). If the cards are in the same namespace, it would be easy to put the URL link in on the "List of cards designed by " for each illustrator. It's a "hack" but it will save everybody time instead of manually adding listings. MagicianLord (talk) 16:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I looked up the wikia documentation, and it seems namespace is a type of wiki page, not a "category" so my idea would not work here. There is no way to give the card templates its own namespace, from what I can tell. Scrap the idea. MagicianLord (talk) 15:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm still brainstorming, and there would be an easy way to put each card into a category for its artist. Either way, I need to think of a way to show the results of something onto that page, and do it automatically with new updates. I am kinda brainstorming up something though, but I might just have to resort to looking at a lot more of the semantic wiki stuff. Yami Michael 15:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Descriptions can you help me come up with descriptions for the nature and darkness kings appearances as i am having a hard time coming up a good description for them. they have close ups for the in the second episode if you need to look. thanks.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 09:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) question What do you call the thing that Gabe dropped on bolgash dragon's face in episode 7? :Uhh...I'll have to look. Yami Michael 15:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::They look like locusts at first, but then like some sort of liquid. Hmm. I'm not sure. Yami Michael 15:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ray422 Yami micheal I had no idea you couldn't copyright a picture. I 'll be careful and this wont happen again. im sorry. You have my word. Ray422 (talk) Its not that they cant be copyrighted, its just that those images all belong to Wizards and are part of their intellectual property. The wikia is allowed to use images like that because of wikia licensing and fair use policys, but claiming them as your own is not a good idea. Yami Michael 11:10, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Powerful attack What would happen when a creature with powerful attack gain more powerful attack by through Kaiena the ignaiter will the powerful attack be added to their original powerful attack get or become powerful attack +1000? :Yup. Anything that increases power stacks. So you could have 3 Essence Elf creatures out, so all your creatures have (3x1000) 3000 power and also summon 3 Kenina the Igniter on the same turn to give a creature 3 different "powerful attack" abilities, so they get (3x2000) 6000 more power when they attack. You could make something as big as Earthstomp Giant (11000) go all the way to 20000 if you really thought you had to. Cards like Magma Madness can make them even bigger. That clear up everything? Power always stacks, but Double Breaker doesnt. No creature can break more than 2 shields at once. Yami Michael 11:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 11:51, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Redirects We should probably delete the redirects and make sure that card links go directly to the correct pages. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC)